mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Истории у костра
Русская стенограмма = :Эпплджек: стонет Эй, скорей помоги мне! :Эпплджек и Эпплблум: стонут :пам! :Эпплджек: Палатки в полном порядке. И мы отлично провели время. Значит, мы будем в Уинсомфолс завтра. :Эпплблум: Нам следует отправляться в ежегодный сестринский поход каждый выходной! :Эпплджек: Тогда он не будет ежегодным. Если ходить каждый выходной, поход не будет особенным. :Эпплблум: Но чем чаще мы ходим, тем лучше у нас получается. Когда мы в первый раз пришли, у Рарити была огромная палатка. :Рарити: Я всë слышала. Хи-хи-хи! Но с тех пор я научилась себя ограничивать, не так ли? :Крошка Бель: Да. На этот раз ты взяла только три чемодана. :Рарити: Я знаю, о чëм ты думаешь, но клянусь тебе, я взяла только самое необходимое. :Эпплджек: Вроде этих фонариков? :Рарити: Конечно. Что это за жизнь, если в неë нельзя внести красоту? :шуршат :Радуга Дэш: Ммм! Эти ягоды выглядят съедобными. :Скуталу: Стой! В моей книге сказано, что они очень ядовиты! :падают :Скуталу: Ах... :падает :Скуталу: Ах! :щелчок :Скуталу: и крики :Радуга Дэш: Что? :Скуталу: Я что-то услышала, на что-то наступила и увидела эту жуткую пещеру! Это место меня всë ещë пугает, хотя мы уже ходили сюда в поход. :Радуга Дэш: Не бойся, малышка. На этот раз твоя старшая сестра рядом. :Эпплблум: Выглядит потрясающе! :Скуталу: Это будет лучший совместный поход старших и младших сестëр за всю историю. :Эпплблум: жуёт :наливается :жужжат :всплеск :флайдеров жужжит :Все пони: кричат :песня :жужжат :кричат :Скуталу: Ай! Кто это такие? А-а-а! :Эпплджек: Флайдеры! Бегите в укрытие, пони! Не попадитесь в их... :бац! :Эпплджек: ...паутину. :всплеск :Эпплблум: Уносите ноги! :Крошка Бель: И что теперь? :Радуга Дэш: Все следуйте за мной! :Скуталу: А-а! Только не в жуткую пещеру! :ввуш! :флайдеров жужжит :Скуталу: Откуда взялись эти ужасные жуки?! И почему уничтожили лагерь? :Радуга Дэш: Ах. :Эпплджек: Флайдеры прилетели из Бухты Луна. Никогда их не видела на востоке. Возможно, их привлекла пища. Подождëм, пока они улетят. :Эпплблум: О, яблочная гниль! Чем же нам теперь себя занять? В лагере мы могли играть в игры, запекать пастилу. А здесь у нас ничего нет! :Рарити: По правде говоря, это не совсем так. У нас есть мы! :Эпплджек: Верно! Давайте рассказывать друг другу истории, чтобы скоротать время. :Радуга Дэш: Хотите историй? У меня их видимо-невидимо. Забегая вперëд, они все обо мне и о том, как я великолепна. :Эпплджек: Я о тех историях, что рассказывают у костра. :Эпплблум: Но у нас ведь нет даже костра, Эпплджек. :Радуга Дэш: Сейчас будет! :ввуш! :жужжат :звуки :ввуш! :бац! :Эпплджек: Вот это да! Смелый поступок! :Радуга Дэш: опухшая Кхе-кхе! Пара пустяков... кашляет :Скуталу: Мы ведь не будем рассказывать страшные истории, как в прошлый раз? Одно то, что мы здесь, уже страшно. :Эпплджек: Не бойся, Скуталу. Я расскажу вам нашу с Эпплблум любимую легенду. :Эпплблум: О! О Каменном Копыте? Я его обожаю! Он был очень сильным... :Крошка Бель: , тсс! Мы ещë не слышали. :Эпплблум: О! Ладно. Но она такая славная! :Эпплджек: Да! Это правда. Каменное Копыто был известен посюда благодаря своей силе, но он не сразу стал таким. Видите ли, Каменное Копыто был крохотным пони, сыном фермера. :Эпплблум: Как и мы! :тишина :Эпплблум: смеётся :Эпплджек: Он жил в деревушке, которая лежала у подножия гигантского вулкана. :музыка :стали :Эпплджек: рассказывает Деревушку защищал элитный отряд пони-гвардейцев "Могучий Шлем". :Воины Могучего Шлема: смеются :стук :Эпплджек: рассказывает Каменное Копыто больше всего на свете хотел стать членом этого отряда. :бац! :Воины Могучего Шлема: смеются :Эпплджек: рассказывает Но ему сказали, что он слишком худосочный, чтобы защищать деревню. :Воины Могучего Шлема: больше смеются :Каменное Копыто: унывает :Эпплджек: рассказывает Но Каменное Копыто был не из тех, кто сдаëтся. :Эпплджек: рассказывает И вот, в один злосчастный день... :гром :Эпплджек: рассказывает ...начал извергаться вулкан. :бум! : : Ииииииии... :Эпплблум: продолжает ...иииииииии! Это мой любимый момент! :Радуга Дэш, Скуталу и Крошка Бель: И что было дальше? :Эпплджек: Раскалëнная лава потекла вниз по склону вулкана. :Воины Могучего Шлема: общаются :Эпплджек: рассказывает ...Сколько ни пытались, воины "Могучего Шлема" не придумали, как спасти деревню. Пришлось эвакуироваться, но жители деревни не хотели покидать свои дома. Они провели здесь всю жизнь, им было больше некуда идти. Тогда Каменное Копыто решился на сумасшедший поступок. :раскоп :Эпплджек: рассказывает Он подумал, что если направить поток лавы в другую сторону, можно спасти деревню. И он начал копать траншею. :Крошка Бель: Погоди-ка! Копать в одиночку? :Радуга Дэш: Один пони не смог бы так быстро вырыть траншею, чтобы остановить лаву. Это невозможно, даже мне это не под силу! :Эпплблум: как фанатка :Эпплджек: Хорошо, что Каменное Копыто не верил в слово "невозможно"! :Эпплджек: рассказывает Он продолжал работать, зная, что обстоятельства против него, но был не намерен отступать. И тут случилось нечто волшебное! :раскоп :магии :Эпплджек: рассказывает Каменное Копыто сделался сильнее! Но лава подползала всë ближе! :раскоп :крашится :шипит :радуются :Эпплджек: рассказывает Благодаря невероятной решимости и недюжинной силе воли Каменное Копыто заслужил место в "Могучем Шлеме". :Воины Могучего Шлема: смеются :Искатели Знаков Отличия: радуются :Радуга Дэш: Хорошая история, Эпплджек. Пусть даже и не обо мне. :Все, кроме Радуги Дэш: хихикает :Эпплблум: Люблю эту историю, сколько бы раз я еë от тебя ни слышала! :Рарити: Давайте проверим, можно ли вернуться в лагерь! :Крошка Бель: Э, девочки... Нам некуда возвращаться - лагеря нет. :флайдеров жужжит :Все, кроме Крошки Бель: Ах! :флайдеров жужжит :Крошка Бель: Все наши старания насмарку. :Рарити: Ну-ну, Крошка Белль, не переживай. :Крошка Бель: Как?! Лагерь был таким красивым, а пещера такая... страшная. :Рарити: О нет-нет-нет-нет, неправда. Красота есть во всëм. Даже эти камни не такие уж и блëклые. Если приглядишься, увидишь на них золотые крупинки. А эти отблески огня, что пляшут на стенах! Свет и тень! Ух! Красотища! Крошка Белль, я когда-нибудь рассказывала тебе свою любимую легенду? :Крошка Бель: Нет. Не знала, что такая есть. :Рарити: Легенда о пони по имени Мистмэйн. :Радуга Дэш: Мистмэйн? Та старая морщинистая волшебница с цветком? :Рарити: Да. Но знаете ли вы, что когда-то она была самым красивым единорогом на всëм белом свете? :Радуга Дэш: саркастично Нет. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Что с ней приключилось?! :Рарити: Так вот, Мистмэйн была очень многообещающей юной волшебницей. :музыка :Рарити: рассказывает Еë талант был так же велик, как и еë красота и доброта. Все любили еë и скучали по ней, когда она отправилась в лучшую школу волшебства. :Рарити: рассказывает Во время своего отсутствия Мистмэйн с радостью узнала, что еë лучшая подруга Сэйбл Спирит стала императрицей. Она не могла дождаться, когда закончит учëбу и вернëтся домой. :Рарити: рассказывает Но вернувшись, Мистмэйн была потрясена тем, что увидела. :Мистмэйн: Что здесь произошло? :Житель деревни: Это всë новая императрица. Она заставляет пони день и ночь работать у неё во дворце. У нас больше ни на что не хватает времени. :Мистмэйн: Этого не может быть, я еë знаю. Она бы так не поступила. :Рарити: рассказывает Но окружающая картина говорила сама за себя. :Жеребёнок: Ах! :Рарити: рассказывает Сэйбл Спирит отбирала у других пони всë самое красивое, и Мистмэйн была уверена, что этому должно быть объяснение. :Крошка Бель: Я бы тоже так подумала, если бы кто-нибудь из вас перешëл на сторону зла. :Скуталу: Да, я бы не поверила. :Эпплблум: Но не знаю, вы так злитесь, когда пропускаете завтрак. :тишина :Эпплблум: хихикает Шучу. Но мне тоже нужен ответ. :Рарити: Как и Мистмэйн. Она отправилась на встречу с подругой. :Мистмэйн: Сэйбл? Это ты? :Сэйбл Спирит: Не говори, что не узнаëшь свою старую подругу. :Мистмэйн: Не узнаю. Моя подруга не заставила бы родных и друзей работать до изнеможения ради нелепого дворца. :Сэйбл Спирит: Нелепого? Да мой дворец - это сама красота! Все проходящие мимо будут в восторге от его великолепия! :Мистмэйн: Что толку от прекрасного дворца, если все пони вокруг живут в бедности?! :Сэйбл Спирит: Красота - это всë. Ты научила меня этому! :Мистмэйн: Что?! :Сэйбл Спирит: Ты была первой красавицей - тебя отправили в лучшую школу волшебства! Все пони скучали по тебе, все пони любили тебя! Признаюсь, я завидовала. Я наложила на себя заклятье, чтобы оно сделало меня красивой. И вот что из этого вышло! :Мистмэйн: Ах! :Сэйбл Спирит: Я поклялась: если у меня не будет красоты, я присвою еë. Меня не выбирали императрицей, чтобы ты знала! Я заняла трон! Точно так же я собираюсь присвоить и всë остальное. :Мистмэйн: Я тебе не позволю! :Сэйбл Спирит: Не позволишь? смех :магии :Сэйбл Спирит: рычит :драконы рычат :магии :ломается :Сэйбл Спирит: стонет :радуются :Рарити: рассказывает Все решили, что Сэйбл Спирит повержена и бедам конец, но Мистмэйн знала, что может помочь гораздо больше. :Рарити: рассказывает Красота - это ещë не всë. Но Мистмэйн понимала, что та способна заставить пони улыбаться. :магии :Рарити: рассказывает Она пошла на огромную жертву, чтобы вернуть улыбку на лица своих друзей и родных. В том числе на лицо Сэйбл Спирит. :Сэйбл Спирит: Ах! Ты сделала это для меня несмотря на то, что я была так... жестока? :Рарити: рассказывает Сэйбл Спирит была так тронута, что поклялась стать такой же, как еë подруга. С тех пор еë правление отличали доброта и сострадание. :радуются :Рарити: рассказывает И хотя Мистмэйн лишилась физической красоты, она посвятила жизнь распространению прекрасного по всей Эквестрии. Всякий раз, когда вы прилагаете усилия, чтобы обрадовать кого-нибудь из пони, например, подарив им цветы, вы идëте по стопам Мистмэйн. :Крошка Бель: Думаю, теперь она и моя любимая героиня. :жужжат :и шипение :Скуталу: кричит :Радуга Дэш: Э... Эти флайдеры не оставят нас в покое. Что им ещë от нас нужно? :Эпплджек: Ну, как ни крути, мы для них тоже еда. :Крошка Бель: Их укусы это подтверждают. :Скуталу: паникует Что же нам делать?! Они уже близко! :обваливается :тишина :Радуга Дэш: Что? Теперь эти жуки сюда не войдут. :Скуталу: дышит А мы отсюда не выйдем! кричит :Скуталу: дышит :Эпплджек: Давайте все успокоимся. Я разведу огонь заново. :трётся :зажигается :Рарити: Нужно просто дождаться, пока рой улетит. Потом придумаем, как выбраться. :Скуталу: Сколько это займëт? В пещерах ведь живут медведи! стонет :Радуга Дэш: Спокойно! Скуталу, ты думаешь совсем не о том. :Скуталу: У тебя есть план? :Радуга Дэш: Почти. У меня есть история. :Эпплджек: Дай угадаю. Она о тебе? :Радуга Дэш: Практически. Она о моëм любимом герое - Флэше Магнусе! :Эпплблум: Не тот ли это пони, что одолел драконов? :Скуталу: Драконов?! Больших и страшных?! Или таких как Спайк?! :Радуга Дэш: О, это были определëнно большие и страшные драконы! :Скуталу: паникующе Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Но не слишком страшные. Сядь поближе ко мне, если хочешь. :ввуш! :Радуга Дэш: Давным-давно, ещë до того, как появились Чудо-молнии... :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает ...Флэш Магнус был скромным кадетом королевского Легиона. :музыка :пропеллера :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает Легион должен был перелететь Земли Драконов и присоединиться к товарищам на другой стороне. Но как только пони приблизились к драконам... :Флэш Магнус: кашляет :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает ... драконы напали! :рычат :Скуталу: дрожит Ты сказала, будет не слишком страшно! :Радуга Дэш: Скуталу, если ты будешь сидеть... :Скуталу: Что? :и щелчок :Радуга Дэш: Я сказала, если ты будешь сидеть на месте, обещаю, тебе понравится концовуа! Так вот, как я и говорила, Флэш Магнус и королевский Легион пытались обойти драконов... :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает ...но драконы их не пускали. :рычат :Командир Айронхэд: Ребята, отступаем! :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает Флэш Магнус и несколько других кадетов были отрезаны от батальона. Флэш смог уйти, но драконы схватили его друзей и утащили в своë логово. :Легиона кричат :пропеллера :металла :Флэш Магнус: Командир, нужно спасти наших пленных товарищей! :Командир Айронхэд: Я ценю твою преданность, Флэш Магнус, но обойти этих драконов не представляется возможным. Никто не поможет. :Эпплблум: Командир был прав. Драконов нельзя побороть. :Радуга Дэш: Зато можно перехитрить их. :Флэш Магнус: Командир Айронхэд, я уверен, что смогу обогнать драконов. Пока они будут преследовать меня, вы проникнете в их логово и освободите наших друзей. :Командир Айронхэд: Ты правда хочешь пойти на этот риск, солдат? :Флэш Магнус: Так точно, сэр! :Командир Айронхэд: Ты решился на очень смелый поступок. Тебе пригодится любая помощь. :и блеск! :Флэш Магнус: Это же Нетитус - огнеупорный щит? :Командир Айронхэд: Он защищал Легионы героев на протяжении поколений. И нет для него задачи достойней, чем защищать нас. :металла :Командир Айронхэд: Удачи, солдат! :пропеллера :Флэш Магнус: выдыхает Эй! Огнедышащие, поймайте меня, если сможете! по щиту Эй! Эй! Ловите меня! Эй! Я здесь! :рычит :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает Пока Флэш Магнус храбро уворачивался от смерти, командир Айронхэд вернул своих солдат. :рычат :пропеллера :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает Флэш Магнус нëсся, как ветер... :рычит :горит :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает ...быстрее драконов! :пламя :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает Но он знал, что надолго его не хватит. К счастью, у него был план. :гремит :Командир Айронхэд: свестит :пропеллера :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает Он заманил драконов прямо в грозовую тучу, которую согнал Легион. :гремит :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает Отведав молний, драконы убрались восвояси. :пауза :пуф! :Флэш Магнус: кашляет :Радуга Дэш: рассказывает План Флэша Магнуса сработал. :радуются :Скуталу: Ух ты! Мне понравилась концовка. :Радуга Дэш: Говорила же! Он всегда вдохновлял меня быть храброй и великолепной. :Эпплблум: Угу. :Эпплджек: Да, он вроде бы напоминает тебя. :Радуга Дэш: Ха, вроде бы? Протри глаза! Я - вылитый он! :Все, кроме Радуги Дэш: смеются :Эпплджек: Эй, вы это слышите? :Эпплблум: А, я ничего не слышу. :Эпплджек: Вот именно. Эти проклятые флайдеры улетели. Мы можем выйти. :стуки :стукается :Эпплджек: Ой-ой! :Рарити: Или нет. :Эпплджек: Проверим, можно ли выбраться другим путëм. :Скуталу: То есть пройти через тëмную жуткую пещеру? дрожит :Радуга Дэш: Скуталу, вспомни историю. Ты должна быть храброй, как я и Флэш Магнус, хорошо? :ручей :Радуга Дэш: Я слышу воду! :Рарити: Если здесь есть водный поток... :Эпплджек: ...он может вынести нас к выходу! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Воу! :Рарити: Ладно, на счëт "три". Раз! Два... :Эпплблум и Крошка Бель: Три! :всплески :водопада :Эпплблум: У-ху! :Крошка Бель: Е-хе-хе! :Эпплджек: Ха! Вы только посмотрите! Мы нашли короткую дорогу в Уинсомфолс. :Скуталу: О, здесь никогда ещë не было так красиво! :Рарити: Ну, хех, почти. :щелчки :Эпплблум: Ах! :Эпплджек: Извините, что наш поход получился не таким, как мы ожидали. :Эпплблум: Ты что, шутишь?! Поход был потрясающий! :Рарити: Правда? :Крошка Бель: Мы услышали легенды о героях и нашли приключения. :Эпплджек: Стойте! Вы трое хотите остаться? :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Конечно хотим! :Крошка Бель: Мы сделаем небольшое укрытие из этих деревьев. :Эпплблум: Мы принесëм брëвна и ветки, чтобы помочь его построить. :Скуталу: А мы можем насобирать ещë ягод. Вперëд! Я уже очень жду похода в следующем году! титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Applejack: straining muffled Hey, kid, get over here! :Applejack and Apple Bloom: straining :thunk :Applejack: Tents are lookin' good. And we made good time today. At this rate, we'll be at Winsome falls by tomorrow! :Apple Bloom: We should do the annual Big-Sister-Little-Sister camping trip every weekend! :Applejack: Then it wouldn't be annual. And if we did it every weekend, it probably wouldn't be as special. :Apple Bloom: But the more we do it, the better we get at camping. Remember the first time we came here and Rarity had that ginormous tent? :Rarity: I heard that! giggles I've gotten much better at "roughing it", haven't I? :Sweetie Belle: Yup. This time, you only packed three suitcases. :Rarity: I know what you're thinking. But I promise, I only brought the essentials. :Applejack: Like those light thingies? :Rarity: Of course. What is life if you can't make it beautiful? :rustling :Rainbow Dash: Mmmm! These berries look good enough to eat! :Scootaloo: Don't! According to my book, they're extremely poisonous! :falling :Scootaloo: sighs :landing :Scootaloo: gasps :snap :Scootaloo: screams :Rainbow Dash: What? :Scootaloo: I heard something, I stepped on something, and I saw that creepy cave... I guess I still get a little bit scared out here, even after the last camping trip. :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, kid. You've got a big sister this time. :Apple Bloom: This looks amazing! :Scootaloo: This is gonna be the best Big-Sister-Slash-Little-Sister camping trip ever! :Apple Bloom: chewing :being poured :buzzing :splat :swarm buzzing :Everypony: screams :song :buzzing :Everypony: complaining :Scootaloo: Ow! What are these things?! Aaagh! :Applejack: Fly-ders! Everypony, run for cover! Don't get stuck in their— :thud :Applejack: ...web. :smack :Sweetie Belle: shrieks Now what?! :Rainbow Dash: Follow me, everypony! :Scootaloo: Aaah! Not the scary cave! :whoosh :swarm buzzing :Scootaloo: Where did those terrible bugs come from? And why did they destroy our camp? :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Applejack: Flyders are from the Luna Bay area. Never seen 'em this far east, though. Probably attracted to the food. Best wait here until they're gone. :Apple Bloom: Oh, apple rot! What are we supposed to do now?! We had games to play and marshmallows to roast at camp! In here, we got nothin'! :Rarity: Mm, that's not entirely true. We have each other. :Applejack: That's right! And if you girls want to, maybe we could tell some stories to pass the time. :Rainbow Dash: You want stories? I've got a ton of stories! Spoiler alert – they're all about me and how awesome I am! :Applejack: I was thinkin' more like campfire stories? :Apple Bloom: But we don't even have a campfire. :Rainbow Dash: I got this! :whoosh :buzzing :noises :whoosh :thud :Applejack: Wow. That was brave. :Rainbow Dash: discomfort Eh... heh. It was no biggie. coughs :Scootaloo: We aren't gonna tell scary stories like our last camping trip, are we? It's bad enough just being in here! :Applejack: Don't worry, Scootaloo. I was gonna tell you mine and Apple Bloom's favorite legend. :Apple Bloom: Ooh! You mean Rockhoof? I love that one! He was so strong, and when he— :Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom, shhh! We haven't heard it yet! :Apple Bloom: Oh, okay. But it's so good! Heh. :Applejack: Well, it's true. Rockhoof was known far and wide for his incredible strength. But he didn't start out that way. You see, Rockhoof was a tiny little fella, the son of a farmer. :Apple Bloom: Just like us! :beat :Apple Bloom: nervously :Applejack: They lived in a village that sat at the foot of a gigantic volcano. :music :clink :Applejack: narrating And the village was protected by an elite group of guard ponies called the Mighty Helm. :Mighty Helm ponies: laughing :thunk :Applejack: narrating Young Rockhoof wanted nothing more than to be part of the Mighty Helm. :noises :thud :Mighty Helm ponies: laughing :Applejack: narrating But he was told that he was too scrawny and weak to protect the village. :Mighty Helm ponies: laughing :Rockhoof: whimper :Applejack: narrating But Rockhoof wouldn't take no for an answer. :Applejack: narrating Then, one fateful day... :rumbling :Applejack: narrating ...the volcano erupted! :boom! : : Eeeeeeeeeeee— :Apple Bloom: continued —eeeeeeeeee! This is my favorite part! :Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: What happened next?! :Applejack: The molten lava poured down the side of the volcano... :Mighty Helm ponies: chatter :Applejack: narrating ...and try as they might, the Mighty Helm couldn't figure out a way to save the village! They had to evacuate. But the village ponies didn't wanna leave their homes. They spent their entire lives there. They had nowhere else to go! So Rockhoof decided to do something crazy. :digging :Applejack: narrating He thought if he could divert the flow of the lava, he might be able to save his village. He started diggin' a trench! :Sweetie Belle: Wait a minute. All by himself? :Rainbow Dash: It'd be impossible for one pony to dig a trench fast enough to stop the lava. I mean, even I'' couldn't do that. :'Apple Bloom': squealing :'Applejack': Good thing Rockhoof didn't believe in the word "impossible". :'Applejack': narrating He continued to work, knowin' the odds were against him, but determined to push through it. Then, somethin' magical happened. :digging :noises :'Applejack': narrating Rockhoof got visibly stronger! But the lava was getting' closer. :speed digging :crunch :hissing :cheering :'Applejack': narrating Through his extraordinary determination and sheer force o' will, Rockhoof more than earned his place in the Mighty Helm. :'Mighty Helm ponies': laughing :'Cutie Mark Crusaders': cheering :'Rainbow Dash': Good story, Applejack! Even if it wasn't about me. :'All but Rainbow Dash': giggling :'Apple Bloom': I love that story, no matter how many times I hear it. :'Rarity': Why don't we see if it's safe to head back to camp? :'Sweetie Belle': Uh, girls? There ''is no camp to go back to. :swarm buzzing :All but Sweetie Belle: gasps :swarm buzzing :Sweetie Belle: All our hard work is ruined! :Rarity: There, there, Sweetie Belle. Not to worry. :Sweetie Belle: How? Our camp was so pretty, and this cave is so... not. :Rarity: Oh, no-no-no-no, no, not true. There's beauty in everything. Even these blah rocks aren't really blah. If you look closely, you can see flecks of gold in them. And the way the firelight dances on the cave wall, shadow and light? Ooh, it's so gorgeous! Sweetie Belle, have I ever told you about my favorite legend? :Sweetie Belle: No. I didn't know you had one. :Rarity: Her name... was Mistmane. :Rainbow Dash: Mistmane? Isn't she the old wrinkly sorceress with the flower? :Rarity: Yeeees, but did you know she used to be the most beautiful unicorn in all the land? :Rainbow Dash: flatly No. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: So what happened to her?! :Rarity: Well, Mistmane was a very promising young sorceress. :music :Rarity: narrating She was as talented as she was beautiful and kind. Everypony loved her and missed her when she was sent to the finest magic school. :Rarity: narrating While she was gone, she was delighted to find out that her best friend Sable Spirit was crowned empress. She couldn't wait to return home once she finished her studies. :Rarity: narrating But once she arrived, she was devastated by what she saw. :Mistmane: What happened here? :Villager: The Empress happened. She makes everypony work day and night on her palace. We don't have time to take care of anything else. :Mistmane: But that can't be. I know her! She would never do this. :Rarity: narrating But there was no denying what was in front of her. :Foal: gasps :Rarity: narrating Sable Spirit took everything that was beautiful away from anypony else! And Mistmane was sure there had to be some explanation. :Sweetie Belle: I'd assume there was, too. If somepony told me either one of you two'd gone evil... :Scootaloo: Yeah, I'd never believe it. :Apple Bloom: I dunno. I've seen the way you two get when you miss breakfast. :beat :Apple Bloom: nervously Just kiddin'. But I'd want answers too. :Rarity: So did Mistmane. She went to confront her friend. :Mistmane: Sable, is that you? :Sable Spirit: Don't tell me you don't recognize your old friend. :Mistmane: I don't. My friend would never work our families and friends to the bone for something as silly as a palace. :Sable Spirit: Silly? My palace is a beacon of beauty! Anypony who passes will be in awe of its majesty! :Mistmane: What good is a pretty palace if it just hides the misery of its ponies? :Sable Spirit: Beauty is everything. You taught me that. :Mistmane: What?! :Sable Spirit: You were always the pretty one. You got to go to the best magic school. Everypony missed you. Everypony loved you! I admit I was jealous, so I tried to perform a spell that would make me beautiful. You can see how that went! :Mistmane: gasps :Sable Spirit: I found if I couldn't have beauty, I would take it. I wasn't chosen to be empress, you know. I took it! Just like I'm going to take everything else. :Mistmane: I can't let you do that. :Sable Spirit: Let me? laughs :zaps :Sable Spirit: growls :dragons roaring :zaps :creaking :Sable Spirit: grunts :cheering :Rarity: narrating Everypony thought Sable Spirit was defeated, and that was that. But Mistmane knew there was more she could do to help. :Rarity: narrating Beauty isn't everything. But Mistmane knew that it does have the power to make ponies smile. :noises :Rarity: narrating She made a huge sacrifice to bring that smile back to her friends' and family's faces... including Sable Spirit's. :Sable Spirit: gasps You did this for me? Even after I was so cruel? :Rarity: narrating Sable Spirit was so touched that she vowed to be more like her friend in the ways that mattered. From then on, she ruled with kindness and compassion. :cheering :Rarity: narrating Even though she gave away her physical beauty, she dedicated her life to spreading beauty all over Equestria. Any time you go out of your way to brighten somepony's day by doing something like giving them flowers, you're following in the hoofsteps of Mistmane. :Sweetie Belle: I think she's my favorite legend too. :buzzing :hiss :Scootaloo: screaming :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! These Fly-ders won't quit! What do they want from us now? :Applejack: Well, like it or not, we're food, too. :Sweetie Belle: And I've got the bites to prove it. :Scootaloo: panicking What are we gonna do?! They're almost here! :thwack :falling :beat :Rainbow Dash: What?! Now those bugs can't get in! :Scootaloo: hyperventilating And we can't get out! :Scootaloo: hyperventilating :Applejack: Let's all just stay calm. Let me re-light this fire... :rubbing :crackling :Rarity: We just have to wait until the swarm moves on. Then we'll think of a way out. :Scootaloo: How long will that be?! Don't bears live in caves?! moaning :Rainbow Dash: Whoa-whoa-whoa, Scootaloo. You're focusing on the wrong things. :Scootaloo: You have a plan?! :Rainbow Dash: Close. I have a story. :Applejack: Lemme guess – it's about you? :Rainbow Dash: Practically. It's about my favorite legend, Flash Magnus! :Apple Bloom: Wasn't he the pony who took on the dragons? :Scootaloo: Dragons?! Big, scary, mean ones or like Spike? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, these were definitely the big, scary, mean kind! :Scootaloo: sigh :Rainbow Dash: But not too scary. You can sit closer to me if you want. :zoom-thump :Rainbow Dash: A long time ago, before the Wonderbolts were even founded... :Rainbow Dash: narrating ...Flash Magnus was a lowly cadet in the Royal Legion. :music :smacks :propellor noises :Rainbow Dash: narrating And the Legion needed to fly over the Dragon Lands to get to their comrades on the other side. But as they got closer to the dragons... :Flash Magnus: coughing :Rainbow Dash: narrating ...the dragons attacked! :roaring :Scootaloo: shivering You said this wasn't too scary! :Rainbow Dash: muffled Scootaloo, if you just hang in there— :Scootaloo: What? :snap :Rainbow Dash: I said if you just hang in there, I promise you'll like the ending. So, like I was saying, Flash Magnus and the Royal Legion tried to get past the dragons... :Rainbow Dash: narrating ...but the dragons wouldn't let them! :roaring :Commander Ironhead: Everypony, retreat! :Rainbow Dash: narrating Flash Magnus and a few other cadets were separated from the battalion. He managed to get away, but the dragons captured his friends and took them back to their lair! :cadets screaming :propellor noises :thump :Flash Magnus: Commander! We need to save our captured comrades! :Commander Ironhead: I appreciate your loyalty, Flash Magnus, but getting past those dragons is going to be impossible. Nothing will work. :Apple Bloom: The commander was right. You can't outfight dragons. :Rainbow Dash: But you can out-''think'' them. :Flash Magnus: Commander Ironhead, I'm pretty sure I can outfly the dragons. If I can lure them into chasing me, you can all sneak into the lair and retrieve our friends before they get back. :Commander Ironhead: Are you really willing to take that chance, soldier? :Flash Magnus: I am, sir. :Commander Ironhead: It's a very brave thing you're doing. You'll need all the help you can get. :shing! :Flash Magnus: Is this... Netitus, the fireproof shield?! :Commander Ironhead: It has protected Legion heroes for generations. And today, I can't think of a worthier flank for Netitus to protect. :clank :Commander Ironhead: Good luck, soldier. :propellor noises :Flash Magnus: exhales shouting Hey! Come and get me, fire-breath! If you can! shield Hey, hey! Come and get me! Hey, I'm over here! :roars :Rainbow Dash: narrating While Flash Magnus bravely flew for his life, Commander Ironhoof was able to get his soldiers back. :roaring :propellor noises :Rainbow Dash: narrating Flash Magnus flew like the wind... :roaring :burning :Rainbow Dash: narrating ...faster than the dragons! :burning :Rainbow Dash: narrating But he knew he couldn't do this forever. Luckily, he had a plan. :striking :crackling :Commander Ironhead: whistles :propellor noises :Rainbow Dash: narrating He led the dragons straight into a storm that the Legion had planted! :striking :Rainbow Dash: narrating One taste of the lightning, and the dragons retreated. :pause :pomf :Flash Magnus: coughs :Rainbow Dash: narrating Flash Magnus' plan worked! :cadets cheering :Scootaloo: Wow! I did like that ending. :Rainbow Dash: Told ya! He always inspired me to be my brave and awesome self. :Apple Bloom: Mm-hmm! :Applejack: Yeah, I guess he kinda reminds me of you. :Rainbow Dash: Tch! You guess? Come on, I'm just like him! :All but Rainbow Dash: laughing :Applejack: Hey, do you hear that? :Apple Bloom: Uh, I don't hear anythin'. :Applejack: Exactly! Those gosh-darn Fly-ders are gone! We can get out! :thumping :rockslide :Applejack: Whoa! :Rarity: Or not. :Applejack: We're gonna have to see if we can get out the other way. :Scootaloo: You mean go further into the dark, spooky cave?! :Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, just remember the story. Gotta be brave like me and Flash Magnus, okay? :rushing :Rainbow Dash: I hear water! :Rarity: And if there's flowing water, then... :Applejack: ...it might lead to the way out! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Whoa! :Rarity: Okay, on three. One, two— :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Three! :splashes :sounds :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! :Sweetie Belle: Yeah-ha-ha! :Applejack: Huh. Well, what do you know? We found ourselves a shortcut to Winsome Falls! :Scootaloo: sighs It's never looked so beautiful. :Rarity: Well, almost. :snapping :Apple Bloom: gasps :Applejack: We sure are sorry that our camping trip wasn't what we hoped it would be. :Apple Bloom: Are you kidding? This trip is awesome! :Rarity: It is? :Sweetie Belle: We got to hear legendary stories and go on an adventure. :Applejack: Wait, you three wanna stay? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Of course we do! :Sweetie Belle: We could turn those trees into a nice, little shelter! :Apple Bloom: We can get you some big logs and branches to help build it! :Scootaloo: And I bet we could find some more berries! Come on! I can't wait to see what happens next year! :credits en:Transcripts/Campfire Tales Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон